It's Your Call
It's Your Call - одна из миссии в Grand Theft Auto IV. В ней узнаётся игорная зависимость Романа, а также открывает доступ к мобильному телефону. __TOC__ Задания *Подвезти Романа к подпольному магазину. *Позвонить Роману и сообщить об албанских растовщиках, когда они будут рядом. *Скрыться от албанцев. *Подвезти Романа к парку такси. Прохождение Поездка к магазину In the opening scene, Roman introduces Mallorie Bardas, an employee and his girlfriend. Shortly afterward, Vladimir Glebov introduces himself, and mentions that Roman should pay his debts. Roman asks Niko Bellic to drive him to the hardware store on Dillon Street in Schottler. The player must enter the taxi and follow the GPS route to the destination. Along the way, Roman reveals that the hardware store is a front for a back-room gambling racket. He also reveals that the money he's using to play is money that he owes to the Albanian loan sharks. Lookout Upon arriving, Roman gives Niko his old Cell Phone, with his new phone number already programmed into it. He asks Niko to serve as a lookout and watch for the Albanian loan sharks in a beige Willard, and to call him if they arrive. He also warns Niko not to hurt them. If the player remains in the car, he or she will soon receive a call from Roman, raving about what good luck he's having. Shortly thereafter, a beige Willard pulls up to the curb across the street and the Albanian occupants step out. The player must call Roman to warn him. Evasion and escape Roman will sneak out the back door, and jump into the taxi. The player must get Roman back to his office, but he reminds Niko that he isn't to hurt the loan sharks, as this will only infuriate his creditors. (The player will also fail the mission.) The player must follow the GPS route back to the office, drive into the marker, and then complete the short lesson on Cell Phone usage in order to complete the mission. Video Walkthrough 7Ff667uYVZU Mission Script Roman radio: Come on, big guy - either do some work or get out of here. We don't need jokers. Radio: Screw you. Roman: radio Screw you! Mallorie Baby... when I look into your eyes, it means something. I see little Romans, I see little Mallories, I see stars, I see angels. In my homeland we have a saying... Radio: Yeah, we got one too. You're a fag! Roman: Shit... the radio Mal: Jesus, Roman, you fuckin' idiota. How can I take you seriously? Niko: enters Very difficult, I think... Hello, Roman! Hello, Miss... Roman: Mallorie, this is my cousin I tell you about, Niko... Mal: Hi. Roman: Niko, this is Mallorie, the beautiful girl I tell you about... See? Not everything I tell you was bullshit. Mal: I bet most of it was. Roman: Hey! Mal: I hope you're less full of shit than your cousin over here. Niko: Thank you. Roman: This is the woman that I'm going to marry! Mal: Huh! Whatever you say. Vlad: enters I thought you were going to marry me, baby? Mal: Hey, Vlad. Roman: Hey... Vlad... great! You're fuckin' crazy, man. Vlad: You should lose a few pounds - otherwise this beautiful lady is going to leave you. Roman: I know... I'm a fat prick, what can I do? Vlad: Pay your debts? Roman: I... I will do man. We spoke of this. Vlad: No, we didn't speak. You spoke then you say your phone out of batteries. You treat me like a bitch. Roman: Never! I'd treat you like an idiot, not a bitch, eh? Vlad: I guess it's true... the beautiful women do like the guys with the funny sense of humor. Ho ho. I'm laughing. Roman: I'll get you the money. Vlad: I know. And Roman... tell this fucking yokel here if he doesn't stop staring at me, I'll have his head chopped off and put a film of it on the internet! exits Mal: Ouch... Roman: Ah... all good... great... Mal: Hah! Yeah, fantastic! Look, say what you like, but at least that guy knows how to speak to a lady. Roman: Yes, he's all charm. Come on Niko, let's go. Darling... I'll see you later. I've got to take my cousin around some more, get him settled... Trivia *Before you trigger the first mission for Roman, the door of the card room is always open (you can find people here) and you can go inside. After you trigger the mission it's closed forever in the single player mode. *If you slowly follow the loan sharks going inside the card room, you can go into the interior of the building, which is just a dark room with a table with chairs around it. Doing this will of course fail the mission for alerting the Albanians. However, you will not be set as sitting in Roman's Taxi or getting off a bus with Roman, allowing you to steal the Willard early on, making it easy to get it instead of finding one *According dialogue with Roman after the game, books of Steven Jabowitz he read didn't help him to win in poker. *The game instructs you to lose the loan sharks, but this is not necessary: they will abandon the pursuit if you get close to the cab depot. *The loan sharks are very resistant to police gunfire, but a large number (e.g. those on the Algonquin Bridge) may be able to drive them off. Gallery It'sYourCall-GTA42.jpg|Niko warns Roman on his phone. It'sYourCall-GTA43.jpg|The loan sharks chasing Roman's car. nl:It's Your Call Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссия Категория:Миссии в GTA IV Категория:Прохождение Категория:Миссии от Романа Категория:Миссии с раставщиками